


Get your toes wet.

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: GKM Fill, M/M, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this gkm prompt.<br/>http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=40658422#t40658422</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your toes wet.

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned, his hands digging into the leather of the backseat. “God, baby, you’re so good to me. Loveyouloveyouloveyou,” he babbles as his boyfriend’s tongue licks into the slit of his cock and his eyes look up at Blaine through a thick fringe of eyelashes. “Oh, God,” he grunts. Lower body spasming, Blaine comes thickly, Kurt’s gentle sucking guiding him through it.  
“Was that good?” Kurt asks in a raspy voice. His mouth is swollen, slick with spit, and his eyes are darker than usual, even in the dim light coming from the streetlamp half a block away.  
“So good, baby,” Blaine assures him, keeping the laugh hidden; it’s only been a few weeks since Kurt first sunk to his knees in front of him, and Blaine already wishes he could live with his cock buried in the wet hot suction of his boyfriends mouth. Laying down across the backseat, he tugs Kurt on top of him and brushes a kiss to his mouth. He lets his hand rub down Kurt’s back in a gentle line, coming to rest on his ass, his fingers just barely touching the heat radiating from between Kurt’s thighs. “Is there anything I can do for you?” he asks lightly.  
“Just kiss me for a few more minutes,” Kurt tells him, shifting his body away so his hips are resting against the seat and no longer against Blaine’s own, and so that Blaine’s hand is now grabbing at his ass.  
Blaine wastes no time sucking Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth. “I wish I could make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Blaine whispers as their lips part.  
A heavy sigh comes from Kurt’s mouth, and then he’s pulling away. Blaine watches as he climbs into the front seat, his body sliding behind the steering wheel with ease. “Blaine,” he says, his knuckles going white around the steering wheel. “We’ve talked about this. I’m just not comfortable with that.”  
“I know,” Blaine mutters, feeling chastised. “I’m sorry.”  
Kurt twists in his seat. “Hey, hey, none of that,” he says, tugging Blaine forward. “It’s not you that I’m uncomfortable with, you know that. It’s just... it’s taken me a long time to be okay with my body, and I’m not fully there yet.”  
“I love you,” Blaine says as he settles into the passengers seat.  
Kurt smiles at him warmly. “I love you, too. Now lets get you home before I miss my curfew.”  
He drops Blaine off in front of his house. “Finn has that pre-season football retreat this weekend,” he starts as he kills the ignition. “And Carol and my dad are doing that bed and breakfast, so I’ll be all by myself.” Blaine swallows harshly at the teasing pout on Kurt’s lips. “Do you want to sleep over?”  
“Of course,” he says, cupping Kurt’s cheek in his hand and kissing him sweetly.  
Kurt smiles at him. “Okay, good. Okay.” He presses a quick peck to Blaine’s mouth. “Okay, go in before I start kissing you for real and miss curfew.”

 

 

**  
The afternoon is hot, and Blaine’s shirt is already sticking to his back, damp with sweat, by the time he makes it to Kurt’s house.  
“I made a Caesar salad for lunch,” Kurt tells him in between hello kisses. “I wasn’t sure if you would have eaten before you came here.”  
“Lunch sounds great,” Blaine smiles and lets Kurt lead him into the kitchen by his hand.  
They eat slowly, trying to plot out which movies they should watch during their marathon. Of course, their friendly debate ends up being all for naught when they finally make it into Kurt’s bedroom.  
They make it about an hour into Inception before Blaine feels Kurt’s fingers dancing against his thigh. Leaning in, Blaine cups Kurt’s cheek in his hand. “Stop teasing and kiss me,” he whispers.  
Kurt doesn’t disappoint; crawling into Blaine’s lap, Kurt bites down gently on Blaine’s bottom lip. Kurt’s tongue slips into Blaine’s mouth in the next moment and his hands come to rest around Blaine’s shoulders.  
Blaine loves kissing Kurt; he loves how soft Kurt’s lips are, the skillful way his tongue slides against his own, loves that Kurt’s fingers trail up and down his back and neck before burying themselves in Blaine’s hair. Sometimes their kisses are slow and steady, like when they first started dating, and others their kisses are deeper, full of wanting.  
And sometimes, like right now, Kurt kisses Blaine like he wants nothing more than to get Blaine hard.  
“God, Kurt,” Blaine groans when Kurt starts kissing his neck, fighting to keep himself from bucking up against him. “Fuck.”  
Kurt pulls back, a grin on his face. “What?” he teases, his fingers dancing over Blaine’s growing erection. “You didn’t think I’d really let an empty house go to waste, did you?” Kurt asks, unbuttoning Blaine’s pants and licking over the head of his cock through the fabric of his underwear. “Because as much as I love blowing you, it’s more fun when we’re not crammed into my backseat and racing to meet curfew.”  
Blaine groans when Kurt sucks at his cock through his underwear. “No, no, I- fuck. I was just thinking maybe we could go for a swim. Cool down a bit.”  
Kurt hums in thought. “I think you just want to see me nearly naked and wet,” he says, sitting back on his haunches. “Okay. Do you want to borrow a bathing suit?”  
“I’ll just go in these,” Blaine says, gesturing to his damp boxer briefs. “Are you going to change?”  
Kurt shoots Blaine a look as he climbs off the bed. “You know chlorine damages fabric,” he chides, disappearing into his closet.  
“I know, I know,” Blaine agrees, kicking off his pants.  
“No respect for clothes,” Kurt sighs, returning into the room and spotting Blaine’s crinkled clothes on his pants. He’s wearing the tiniest bottoms that Blaine has ever seen, slung low on his hips and sitting on the curve of his ass cheeks. “Do you like these?” he teases, arching his back.  
“I do,” Blaine says dumbly, watching as Kurt takes a few steps towards him. The fabric wedges between Kurt’s pussy lips the slightest bit, and Blaine has to sit on his hands to stop himself from reaching out and stroking along the slit. “Ready?”  
“I’ll race you,” Kurt offers, darting out of the room and towards the stairs.  
“Hey!” Blaine calls out with a laugh. “You’re such a cheater!” he jogs after Kurt slowly, enjoying the way his bottoms ride up as he runs.  
“You’re just a sore loser,” Kurt teases when Blaine catches up to him by the pool.  
Blaine just laughs, jumping into the pool. The water is cold, and Blaine feels his erection fade a bit. When he resurfaces, he finds Kurt sitting by the edge of the pool, his feet resting in the water. “Come in,” Blaine whines, swimming over to his boyfriend. “Please.”  
Kurt kicks some water at Blaine. “Is it really cold?” he asks.  
“It feels nice,” Blaine offers, settling in between Kurt’s legs. The fabric is wedged even further into his folds, and Blaine knows that if Kurt shifted just a little bit, he’d be gifted with a glimpse of his boyfriend’s pussy. “Here, wrap your legs around me, I’ll carry you in.”  
Kurt spread his legs, but sadly not far enough apart for Blaine to see.  
“This is nice,” Kurt agrees, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist. “Good idea.”  
“I thought so.”  
Kurt pushes himself out of Blaine’s embrace, dunking his head under the water. “I bet I could beat you in a race from one end of the pool to the other.”  
“Probably,” Blaine agrees easily. “But that’s probably due to the fact that you always cheat and not any skill you might have.”  
Kurt laughs. “You are such a sore loser,” he teases.  
Blaine splashes Kurt. “I am willing to admit defeat when it happens honestly.”  
“Fine,” Kurt says, splashing Blaine back. “From this end to the other, and back again. I promise to play fair.”  
“On the count of three?” Kurt nods, starting the countdown.  
Blaine throws himself into the race, kicking off the wall, and trying to outswim Kurt. He beats him to the other wall by mere seconds. “Slowpoke,” he teases, kicking off the wall to swim back to the other end.  
His effort pays off. “What’s my prize?” he asks a pouting Kurt.  
Kurt cocks his head off to the side. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll make you muffins?” he teases.  
“I think you can do better,” Blaine tells him, reaching out for his hips.  
“Cookies?” Kurt offers, letting Blaine pull him closer.  
“Kiss me,” Blaine requests, knowing Kurt won’t deny him.  
Kurt’s lips are cold from the water, and his hair is wet when Blaine’s fingers reach up to bury themselves in Kurt’s locks, but Kurt responds with his usual enthusiasm; his mouth drops open immediately, letting Blaine lick into his mouth. He steps forward, his leg nudging in between Blaine’s and his knee rubbing over Blaine crotch. He steps forward again, pining Blaine against the wall.  
Blaine jolts as he feels the pool jet streaming against his back. Groaning into Kurt’s mouth, he flips them around, pining Kurt against the wall.  
“Blaine,” Kurt whines when Blaine nudges his thigh against his crotch. “Blaine-“  
“Doesn’t it feel good?” Blaine asks, bending down to suck one of Kurt’s nipples into his mouth.  
Kurt convulses against him, back arching and grinding against his thigh. “I, Blaine, please, I-“  
Blaine can feel Kurt’s legs trying to close around his, and can hear the nerves in his voice, so he pulls his leg away. “I just want to make you feel good. I’m sorry.”  
Kurt kisses Blaine gently on the mouth. “I know. It’s okay. I’m just-“  
“Not ready for me to, I know.” Blaine kisses him back. “What if you got off using the pool jet?” he asks.  
“What?” Kurt asks, eyes growing wide. “Blaine.”  
Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s jaw. “What? You told me about that time with the detachable shower head, it’s the same idea.”  
Kurt blushes at the mention of the story. “You-what if I look silly?”  
“I assure you that you getting off could not possibly look silly,” Blaine promises.  
Kurt bites down on his bottom lip. “Okay.”  
Blaine feels his cock stir. “Really?”  
“Yes, really,” Kurt says with a nervous laugh. “But stay behind me, okay? I don’t want- I’m pretty sure that I’ll make some silly faces.”  
“Okay,” Blaine agrees easily. Kurt pushes him away, moving towards the jet. “Is this okay?” Blaine asks, crowding up behind him to wrap an arm around his waist.  
“Yeah,” Kurt answers breathlessly, shifting around and leaning his arms over the pool edge to get the angle right.  
Blaine can tell by Kurt’s rigid posture that he’s still nervous, so he presses a kiss to his neck. He lets his lips trail across Kurt’s shoulders, licking and sucking and digging gently into the flesh there. He lets his free hand come up to Kurt’s chest, his fingers plucking at his nipples.  
“Oh,” Kurt breathes out, body relaxing. “Blaine, oh!”  
Blaine can feel Kurt’s hips start moving, rubbing against him. “Good?”  
Kurt moans. “I, yeah.” His head tips back onto Blaine’s shoulder. “Oh!”  
Blaine looks at Kurt’s profile, at his flushed cheeks and closed eyes and open mouth. “Think you can get off like this?” he teases, pinching one of Kurt’s nipples roughly.  
“Fuck!” Kurt whimpers, grinding back against Blaine. “I don’t know,” he says helplessly. “When I was in the shower, there wasn’t anything between me and the water.”  
Blaine groans at the mention of Kurt’s bare pussy. “I’d offer to hold your bottoms aside, but-“  
“Will you?” Kurt breathes out, hips twitching. “I mean, you can? Just- don’t touch.”  
Blaine rocks his hips into Kurt’s ass. “Really?”  
Kurt nods, moaning loudly. “Here,” he says, grabbing Blaine’s hand and leading it towards Kurt’s crotch. Blaine can’t help it and lets his fingers dance along the leg hole. “Just, um, pull it aside.”  
Blaine does as he’s told, hooking his fingers around the fabric and pulling it to the side. He can feel the heat radiating from Kurt’s pussy and he has to bite down on Kurt’s shoulder to stop himself from doing something stupid. “Better?”  
Kurt just groans in response, hips fucking upwards as his head tips back. “Blaine, Blaine, I-“  
His words are cut of by a loud squeal. “Fuck,” Kurt whimpers a moment later, slumping into Blaine’s embrace.  
“Just to be certain,” Blaine starts, squeezing Kurt slightly. “That was you having an orgasm, right?”  
“Right,” Kurt says with a satisfied sigh.  
“Fuck,” Blaine groans into Kurt’s ear, thrusting against him. “That was even hotter than I thought it would be.”  
“I could do it again if you’d like,” Kurt teases, yelping when Blaine pinches at his nipple again.  
“You’d better.”  
The second orgasm comes faster than the first, and the third comes even faster than that.  
“I can’t,” Kurt whines. “Not again.”  
“One more,” Blaine begs. Moans are still spilling out of Kurt’s mouth, and his hips are still moving eagerly, so Blaine doesn’t think he’s really pushing.  
“Blaine, I-“  
Blaine hikes Kurt up a little higher, and judging from the outpouring of squeals from Kurt’s mouth, the stream of water must hit him just right. Kurt comes again, thrashing in Blaine’s hold as his cries grow louder.  
When his orgasm is done, he goes limp in Blaine’s arms; Blaine’s certain that if it weren’t for his hold, Kurt might slip under the water and drown.  
“Kurt?” Blaine calls quietly when he feels Kurt’s body stop trembling against his.  
“Get out of the pool,” Kurt growls.  
“What?” Blaine asks, worried he pushed his boyfriend too far.  
“I’m going to suck your dick like it’s never been sucked before, but I can’t do that unless you sit on the edge of the pool,” Kurt says, turning around and pulling Blaine in for a filthy kiss.  
Not needing any more encouragement, Blaine pulls himself out of the pool, sitting down along the edge.  
Kurt wastes no time, pulling his cock out and sinking his mouth down. “I’m not going to last long,” Blaine warns; he’s pretty sure that he could have come untouched if he’d convinced Kurt to have a fifth orgasm.  
Kurt ignores him, humming around Blaine’s cock and gently cupping his balls. Blaine can feel his tongue stroking along the vein on the underside of his dick, and when he looks down, he sees Kurt’s nose barely brushing against his thatch of pubic hair.  
“Fuck!” He comes quickly to the sight of his boyfriend deepthroating him for the first time.  
When Blaine stops cumming and Kurt is finished swallowing, Kurt pulls off of him. Blaine notices that Kurt has a bit of stay cum on the corner of his mouth. With his thumb, he wipes it off. He intends to wipe it on his underwear, but Kurt quickly sucks it into his mouth.  
“Will you help me out?” Kurt asks, voice raspy.  
Blaine nods, reaching down into the water and pulling Kurt out. When he’s finally out of the water, upper body resting against the warmed concrete and the bottom half splayed out across Blaine’s lap, Blaine notices that if he nudged the fabric a bit he’d be able to see.  
“What?” Kurt asks when he hears Blaine groan.  
“I- I can almost see your pussy,” Blaine tells him.  
There’s a moment before Kurt reacts, and then he’s reaching back with one arm and pulling the fabric aside. Arching his back, he asks, “What about now?”  
Blaine bends his head down, wanting to see as much as possible. Kurt’s pussy is tight, and Blaine can see that it’s still soaked in its own fluid. His clit is small and flushed red from the earlier attention. He’s not surprised to see that Kurt, in his commitment to high grooming standards, is nearly hairless.  
He’s not ashamed to admit that his cock twitches against his thigh, despite having come literally a minute before hand, and that his mouth starts to water. However, Blaine’s snapped out of his dirty thoughts when the fabric snaps back into place, covering Kurt’s pussy once more.  
Kurt looks amused when Blaine looks at him. “You were getting distracted. I want to go inside and dry off, I’m all water logged.”  
“Of course,” Blaine agrees, getting up and helping Kurt to his feet. “Thank you,” he adds, pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.  
“Thank you,” Kurt teases back.  
Kurt’s fingers stay tangled with Blaine’s the entire walk back to his room. Kurt disappears into his closet for a few moments, coming out wearing a pair of athletic shorts.  
“Here,” he says, tossing Blaine a pair before climbing into his bed.  
Blaine strips off his wet underwear and slides into the shorts before joining Kurt in bed.  
Kurt immediately snuggles into Blaine’s side, pressing a kiss to his jaw.  
Blaine laughs. “Sleepy?”  
Kurt nods. “After we nap, I’ll throw dinner together.”  
“Okay.”  
They lapse into silence for a few moments.  
“Blaine?” Kurt asks quietly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Your parents have that wedding out of town next month,” he says.  
“Yes.”  
Kurt looks up at him, a shy smile on his face. “Maybe while you have the house to yourself, you could touch me."  
Blaine blinks at him. “You mean, like-“  
“Yes, like that,” Kurt says with a laugh. “I want you to touch me. I think- I’d like if you went down on me. If you’d want to?”  
Blaine presses a sloppy kiss to Kurt’s mouth. “I’d love to.”


End file.
